There are multiple types of software applications, one of which is user-interactive software applications. A user-interactive software application may be either a desktop-based application that may be executed on a standalone computing system or a network-based application that may be executed on a client or a server within a client-server environment. With a user-interactive software application, typically, there are one or more displayable views that may be displayed to a user of the application one view at a time on, for example, the display screen of the computing system or client device on which the application is executed. These displayable views are the output of the application, and together, they provide a user interface for the application. In some cases, a particular displayable view may include one or more user-interface components, such as panels, frames, pull-down menus, pop-up menus, buttons, check boxes, selection lists, or text fields, that enable a user of the application to provide input to the application. The application may accept various types of input from the user in connection with specific views that are currently displayed to the user through, for example, a human-input device such as a mouse, a keyboard, or a joystick. The user may provide different types of input through different user-interface components contained in different views of the application.